Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) is the third leading cause of cancer death world-wide. HCC is very heterogeneous in terms of its clinical presentation and genomic and transcriptomic patterns. The heterogeneity in HCC and lack of appropriate biomarkers for its detection and subtype identification has hampered patient prognosis and treatment stratification.
Accordingly, there is a desire for one or more biomarkers that can identify the subtype of HCC in a mammal, as well as methods of providing appropriate treatment based on the subtype of HCC.